The Tale of Aquagirl
by puzzlemistress
Summary: This is a tale of a young girl who life was changed in an instant. She is adopted by the king and queen of Atlantis King Arthur and Queen Mera when they figure out the Mera is unable to have her own children. Follow along with Diphina aka Daphne (FEM KALDUR) to see how she makes it from orphanage 6 year old to 16 year old leader of a team of teenage meta/ no metas. ON HOLD! SORRY
1. the news

**Daphne pov**

I wake up early one morning and watch the rain fall from my window. I think about what my mother would be doing right now. I sigh heavily and get my clothes on.

"It is still true." I whisper to myself.

It is still true that my mother had to leave me in the hospital after my surgery. It is still true that my step father did this to me. It is still true that I am only 6 years of age when all of this is happening to me. I go downstairs to have breakfast and go on with my normal schedule. Sit at the window and watch my life pass me by while I'm still at this rotten place of home called an orphanage. I finish my apple and glass of water and go to my spot at the window. After about 20 minutes of watching the rain fall I hear a scream from Madam Helga. She is a middle age woman with black hair and has green and red mixed eyes there go perfectly with her personality. A bitter woman who only works here because she gets paid and hits me all the time.

"Brats get down here right this instant!" She screams with her horrid voice.

I get downstairs with the rest of the girls to see her holding a letter with the Atlantean seal on the back.

"I have received a letter from the king of Atlantis saying and I quote,

To whom this may concern:

The king of Atlantis had made a tragic discovery with his wife and our beautiful queen, Mera. She is unable to bear a son or daughter to take over when Arthur or Mera have passed. Furthermore, the king of Atlantis himself will becoming to your orphanage to select a daughter to permanently stay at the palace for as long as she chooses. King Arthur will be at your orphanage at exactly noon. Please look your best. Thank you for your cooperation.

From, King Arthur and Queen Mera." She reads with a rare smile on her face.

The other girls cheer with excitement of the thought of going home with a king and queen. I, on the other hand did not care if he did pick me. I do not trust men the same after what happened to me. While the others talk about what dress they will wear I sneak upstairs and look out the window again. I could honestly careless if he did pick me. I hope he doesn't. The scream of my mother, the blood on the sheets, and the evil grin of horrible and evil man's face. For the rest of the day until dinner I lie in bed think about the life I had. The family I had. I rethink about what I said earlier about not wanting a family again. Part of me hopes that King Arthur does not pick me as his daughter. The other half wants a new life. A new chance to have a family. I shut my eyes slipping asleep thinking about what it would be like to have a family again. I clutch to my mother amulet and think of what she would want for me. I honestly think that she would want me to have a family. I just do not know anymore.


	2. the big day

Arthur pov

As I sit in the carriage I think of the 6 orphanages I went to. They had handsome boys and beautiful girls, and adorable infants, but none for me and Mera. This is the last orphanage of the day and I hope I find a child for me and my wife. After hearing the news of my queen, we both want someone to take over when we die. The carriage stops and we have arrive at the orphanage. I walk up the steps and knock on the door lightly. After about a 3 minute wait an old woman comes to the door in her best dress.

"King Arthur it is a pleasure to meet you, your highness." She says bowing respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to be here. May I come here?" I ask shaking her hand.

"Of course come in please." She says letting me in.

One of the three guards that came with me waits by the door while the other stay at the carriage. I walk in to the small home and see it clean and neat. I have a seat on the chair and wait for the nice woman to came downstairs.

"King Arthur, may I present to you the children?" She asks.

"I insist." I reply standing.

"Girls the king is here." She calls from the stairs.

As I hear small little giggles I see several beautiful girls walk down the stairs. They all are wearing their best outfits. I smile sweetly at the girls while I look at all of them. None of them would really fit for me or Mera. I sigh sadly and look at the woman again.

"Do you have any other girls?" I ask nicely.

"Well we do, but I know you wouldn't like her." She says waving off my question.

"May I see her?" I ask hopefully.

"Go upstairs and it is the last door down the hall your highness." She explains.

"Be careful your highness. She is dangerous." One of the girls warns.

"How so?" I ask while kneeling to her level.

"She doesn't talk. She always steals from the others. And she never leaves her room unless for food." The little girl explains.

"Now how do you know that?" I ask.

"Because she stole from the cabinets after dinner." Another little girl says.

"Will she steal from me?" I ask jokingly.

"We don't know." They all respond.

I know something is off with their story. I want to ask the girl myself.

"I think I can handle her." I reply while going up the stair case to find this girl.

I follow the nice lady's advice and follow the way to her room. I hear little footsteps moving on the floor quickly. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Daphne pov<p>

As I see the carriage pull up at the front of the orphanage I lock my door and clutch me necklace. I partly hope he knocks on my door and another part of me doesn't. I try to calm myself by practicing the dance moves momma taught me. As I move I hear Madam Helga call the girls downstairs. I, of course, ignore her and continue my dancing. I hear a knock at my door and part of me wants to scream. I freeze suddenly at the sound. I keep thinking that if I don't make a sound he will just go away.

"Hello. Is anyone in here?" A deep yet gentle voice calls out.

I walk to unlock the door then run to hide in the darkness corner of the room.

"If there is anyone in there, I need to come in. You are staring to worry me. Please open the door, or I will have no choice but to come in." The voice speak again.

I jump slightly as the door opens. I look on my bed to see the stuffed doll momma gave me 3 years ago. I move slight to reach it but I can not reach it with out him noticing. I clutch to the necklace tightly while hoping he leaves. I put my head down and stay quiet. I look up slightly and see his eyes from a far look dead at me. I gasp quietly then cover my mouth.

"I see you. In the corner. Why do you hide from me?" He asks while stepping to me.

I stay quiet and stay where I am. He walks further to me then gets on his knees to see me. He moves his hand to me but I back further into the wall in panic.

"It is alright now child. Do not panic. I will not harm you." He voice soothes me.

I dart my wide eyes to the bed to the doll and try to get up. His eyes glare at me with wonder and I sit back down. I try to get up 5 times before I just give up. I clutch my necklace tightly and glare at him.

"My dear, what are you trying to get?" He asks me.

I say nothing but point to the doll. His eyes follow my finger and he too points to the doll.

"The doll. Are you trying to get the doll?" He asks gently.

I nod my head rapidly answering his question without words. He smiles at me and gets up to get the doll. He picks up the doll and brings it back to the spot on the floor. He sits in the floor in front of me and holds the doll in his lap.

"This doll is very pretty. I love the dress as well. Did someone make it for you?" He says while stroking its hair.

I nod my head slowly trying to figure out what he wants.

"Well who ever made her is very talented. Do you want the doll sweetheart?" He asks with the same smile on his face.

My face brightens slightly and I nod with a smile.

"Ok. But you have to tell me your name. A pretty young lady like you should have a pretty name to match that pretty face." He tells me in a playful voice.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I do not really want to tell him my name. But I really want my doll back.

"Diphina." I whisper to him in a mousey voice.

"Can you speak up honey?" He asks.

"My name is Diphina. But momma calls, called me Daphne." I tell him after clearing my throat.

"That is a pretty name. Do you know my name?" He says while handing me the doll as he promised.

"Yes I do." I reply while backing out of the corner slightly.

"So you must know why I am here." He says knowing the answer.

"I am sorry for your wife my king. I know it is hard for you. But why are you in a girl orphanage? You would want a son to take over if you were to perish and you are still needed to rule." I ask trying to figure out why he is here.

"My wife wants a daughter. I want a daughter as well so that is why I am here. I am thinking about taking you home with me. Is that what you want?" He asks while moving to sit next to me.

"You would not want me. I say pick another beautiful girl." I voice my opinion.

"Why not you? You are beautiful as well." He asks trying to figure me out as well.

"You have not heard what the other girls have said. They have lied to Madam Helga. They have said that I stole the food from the cabinet after supper. I only have a small portion of the supper that day, the others had a bigger portion. I only took the left over bread. I did not steal from the other girls either. I only took a blanket out of the closet next to Lacey's room. Madam Helga always hits me because I do bad things that the others blame upon me. You would probably want a nice, pretty, smart, and social girl. Not a lonely, ugly, stupid girl like me."

I explain with tears in my eyes. He holds his hand up and moves his thumb to wipe my tears. I hiccup slightly and squeeze the doll tightly.

"Do not cry my child. You are not any of those things. I see you as very beautiful, intelligent beyond your years, you may not be social because people have hurt you to a point you do not trust people. I would be alone as well if I knew anything on your back ground. I want to take away your pain. But you have to let me. When was the last time you have cried?" He says while wiping my tears.

"W-when they t-took momma away. T-they said that she needs to get b-better for me." I sniffle to him.

He touches my shoulder gently and pulls me in his lap. He rubs my back softly and strokes my long white hair. I hear his heart pound soothingly in my ear.

"Daphne you can cry you know. Nothing will happen if you do. I will do nothing but hold while you release these emotions." He says while rubbing me faster but still gently.

I start to cry quietly then burst into tears. I wrap my arm around his neck and cry louder in his chest. I let it all out. All of pain, the ache, every emotion I can cry out I did, fearing I may never get that chance again. He stands up while still holding me and stands on the floor instead of floating. He sways me back and forth gently as I sob louder. I have never cried this hard out of all the times I was beaten. I drop the doll and stuff my face in his neck. As he steps the moves of the waltzes, he moves his hand to my back and pats it lightly. He accidentally pats the sore spot on my back where my step father stabbed me. I scream loudly in pain and cry louder. He freezes for about a minute trying to figure out what to do. While I scream and sob he sits down on my bed with me in his lap. He pulls me to his chest and bounces me lightly on his knee to calm me down. I stop crying after he bounces me about 10 times. He still bounce me while I move my hand to suck on my thumb.

"It is alright now child. Calm down sweetheart. I need to look at something ok. If I hurt you, you have to tell me anyway you know how to ok. But you can not leave me lap ok." He explains while pulling me closer to him while bouncing me lightly.

I nod slightly while I squeeze his waist to let him know I am ok. He starts to un-tuck my white shirt and roll up the back of my shirt. He sees the bandage on my back and gasps lightly. I cry more not in pain but because he is the first person beside the doctors and momma to see them. He rolls down my shirt and hugs me lightly.

"I am sorry that I patted your bandage. I had no idea you had one on. Did I pat you too hard or is it just sensitive." He ask while rubbing the spot with the pad of his fingers.

"Both." I reply softly.

"Ok. Do you want to talk about it or do you want to cry more." He ask.

"Can I cry more?" I whimper to him.

"Ok. Do you want to lie down?" He asks me.

I shake my head against his broad chest and start to cry again. He hums softly while rocking me in his lap. He kisses my hair and buries his face in it. I feel strangely safe in his embrace. Soon I stop crying and look up at him.

"Are you better now angel?" He ask me while wiping my tears.

"Yes. I am sorry for causing such a scene earlier." I apologize while playing with his fingers.

"It is quite alright my dear. Do you want to still come with me? You can stay for as long as you wish." He says while clench his hand lightly so my tiny fingers would be trapped in between his fingers.

"I can still go." I look at him in shock.

"Of course you can. Mera, my wife, would hang me if I did not. Do you have anything to pack?"

"I only have my doll and my necklace." I tell him sadly.

"We will buy you some clothes when you are settled at the palace." He says while sitting me on the bed.

"Then I guess I am ready to leave." I tell him while hugging his arms.

"Alright. Let's go home then." He says while picking me up and carrying me to the door. He picks up my doll and gives it to me to hold.

He walks to the door and closes it when we leave. He walks down the hall and down the stairs. On the way down there I fell asleep in his shoulder. I nuzzle in a spot in his neck and fall asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Arthur pov<p>

I walk down the stair with Daphne in my arms to sign the papers. I feel so bad for her when I saw the large bandage on her back. When I patted her back and she screamed I froze out of fear I hurt her. I want to know what happened to her before she was put into the orphanage. When we reach the bottom of the steps I see the guards and the others looking at me with wide eyes. I see the little girls look at Daphne with envy in their eyes.

"Can I sign for her now?" I tell Madam Helga in a whisper trying not to wake up Daphne.

"Are you sure you want her?"She asks in shock.

"Positive. The papers please. And a blanket." I ask with a little anger in my voice.

"Of course." She says bowing while going to get the things I asked for.

She stirs lightly but then goes back into a deep sleep. I want to squeeze her but I am scared that I will crush her. I rub her upper back slowly while massaging her shoulder to sooth her more. Madam Helga brings me the blanket and papers to sign. I sign the papers and wrap the blanket around Daphne to stop her small shivers. I walk her out to the carriage and seat her in my lap as we ride home. I look at her again and think to myself that she is my daughter now. She needs someone to love her. I sigh while stroking her long white hair.

"Is something the matter my king?" Montezuma asks me.

"It is nothing. I am just merely thinking." I answer him while not taking my eyes off her.

"Is it about the girl my liege?" He ask while now looking at her.

"Yes. I know I made the right decision by taking her in but, someone has hurt her so much that she doesn't know how to trust people. I only fear that she might not trust me." I admit while kissing her forehead sweetly.

"She will learn to trust again because she now has an excellent teacher to teach her to." He explains.

_"I hope I do not fail her."_ I think to myself.

"I am sure that Queen Mera will adore her." Montezuma says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I believe that too. I see something in her Montezuma." I tell him.

"What is that your highness?" He asks.

"I see her as a hero of the surface and Atlantis." I whisper in her ear so she could hear me.

"I see that too my king. She will make a fine hero indeed." Monty says while drifting off to sleep.

Instead of falling asleep like the others I stay awake and look at my new daughter. I see so much life and happiness in her future. I need to find out what happened to her. I need to know how to deal with her panic attacks. I may not be a doctor but from what I know of the surface she had post traumatic stress disorder. I need to learn how to stop these attacks before they happen. I smile appears on my face as she cuddles into me. I kiss her head once more and whisper to her:

"I love you my sweet daughter."


	3. home

Arthur pov

As we arrive at the palace, I decide to wake up the sleeping bundle of joy in my arms. I go to first wake up Monty so he could open he door. He wakes up quickly and gets out of the carriage. I stroke her hair for a few more minutes then I start to shake her awake gently.

"Daphne. It's time to rise my dear." I whisper in her ear.

"Where am I?" She asks while waking up slightly with fear in her eyes.

"We are at the palace. Come along dear. We have much to do." I tell her while helping her out of the carriage.

We walk through the palace to the balcony where Mera should be there waiting for us.

* * *

><p>Daphne pov<p>

I follow Arthur down the painted halls and to the balcony to meet the queen. When we reach the balcony I see a beautiful white woman with a tiara and formal royalty outfit. She turns to us and I hide behind Arthur's leg. I hear him "aw" lightly while patting my head.

"Welcome home my love." The queen greets him while hugging him.

"Hello to you too my darling. My queen, meet our new daughter. Diphina, but she wishes to be called Daphne. Daphne, this is my wife and queen Mera."

"Hello Daphne." She says while kneeling down to me.

"Hello my queen." I greet as I bow to her.

"So respectful at a young age. How old are you?" She asks.

"I am 6 years of age." I answer formally.

"My heavens, your practically a lady. Do you want to see your new room?" She asks.

"I get a room?" I ask in pure shock.

"Of course you do. I would give up my room to make sure you have one." She says while holding out her hand to me.

"Where are we going?" I ask taking her hand.

"To your room. It maybe a little big for now but you will grow into it. Do you want anything special in your room." She asks.

"Do you have any books?" I ask a little worried I am asking for too much.

"We have plenty of books. There should be some in your room. It is not a picture book but I could teach you how to read." She explains.

"Momma taught me to read. I know most words but not all of them." I explain smiling at the memory of the lessons momma gave me when the Manta left.

"Good. Here it is." Mera says while opening the door.

In the room, it is painted blue with a small desk and lamp, and a twin maybe a queen size bed. There is a shelve full of old books. I go to the books as fast as I can. I read the title of them and some I have already read, others I have not. I go to the balcony and I can see the whole city. I almost cry at the site. I look back at the queen with tears in my eyes. She looks surprised at me and rushes to me.

"My child are you alright?" She ask her voice filled with worry.

"Of course my queen, but is this all for me?" I could not resist to ask while wiping my tears.

"Absolutely my dear. Why do tears fall from your eyes? I have never seen anyone in Atlantis shed tears." She asks while looking worried.

"I have always been able to cry. My mother says that she was not able to know if I was alive if I did not." I explain with fear lacing my voice.

"Alright then. I only worry because you are now my daughter and is it not a mother's job to worry about her children?" She explain while laughing lightly.

"Yes it is." I answer.

"Good. Now come with me to get something eat. You look very thin." She says while holding her hand for me to take.

I nod while taking her hand. She leads me into the dinning hall and sit me down next to her. I see a guard pass by us and look at me. I put my head down to avoid his eyes. I look up to see a plate of food in front of me. I look at the queen to see her already eating. She moves her hand to my fork motion me to eat. I pick up my fork and start to eat. I quickly eat my food but remind myself not to eat it all. When the queen leaves the room I accidentally eat all my food. I look at plate fearing what would happen. When the king and queen walk in together I look at Arthur with pure terror in my eyes.

* * *

><p>Arthur pov<p>

Mera comes to get me when she is dinning with Daphne so she would not feel so alone. When we get to the dinning hall, I see Daphne in tears. I rush to her side and look at her.

"What is wrong my child?" I ask wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles to me while more tears fall.

"Daphne what did you do?" Mera ask.

She shakes her head slowly. I look at her and then at the plate in front of her. The plate is clean. I am glad that she is eating but I want her to stop crying.

"Daphne calm down." Mera says while touching her shoulder.

Daphne screams when Mera raises her hand and rushes out of the room in tears.

"Is she alright. I was not going to harm her." Mera rushes out in fear and worry.

"It is fine my dear. It is not you but her mind. I believe she was trained to be submissive. And I also think that it was done by force of hand." I explain while standing up.

"Who on this earth would someone forcefully train a little girl to be submissive?" Mera asks in shock.

"I hope I find out. What did you do before you came to me?" I ask quickly so I can find Daphne faster.

"I took her into the dinning hall for her to eat since she looks thin. I mean really thin, like unhealthy thin. She was eating her food quickly but I did not think much of it. When I left to get you she was still eating." She explains further.

"Ok. I will go look for her. Can you please check the library?" I ask.

"I will have the guards check outside. Please find her." She begs me.

"I will." I promise while I leave the room.

I look in the bathroom, kitchen, even the healing room but I can not find her. I stand in the middle of the hall and focus on my ears. I hear small whimpers from behind the door. I go to open the door and she is hiding under the bed. I kneel down and look to see her tiny form curl up in a ball in the corner.

"Hello sweetheart." I whisper to her

"Hi." She says while curling back in the corner.

"Can you come out please?" I ask gently.

"Am I in trouble?" She ask with tears in her eyes.

"No you are not. I promise. Why did you leave the table?" I ask.

"I did not save any food on my plate." She says with a small sob.

"Why is that a bad thing sweet heart?" I ask confused.

"Because no one else can have the food. I was suppose to share the food, not eat it all. I am sorry." She says crying.

"Daphne we have plenty of food here. You do not have to share. You could even ask for more. Can you come out please? Mera is very worried about you." I coax her.

"Really?" She asks.

"Of course. Come on." I tell her while making room for her.

She comes out of the bed and curls close to me. She stuffs her face in my neck as I cradle her. I stand up and walk to the dinning room. I rub her back slowly while humming to her. I hear her stomach growl as I sit down at the table. I take a piece of food on a fork and hold it to her lips. She takes a small bite of it. I feed her slowly not wanting to rush her and she finishes her second plate. I get a new plate in front of me and start to feed her again. She finishes her third plate before falling asleep.

"She is so precious." Mera says while moving the hair out of Daphne's face.

"I know. I found her under the bed hiding from me." I explain while rubbing her back.

"Who ever put their hands on this child deserves to die." Mera says with venom in her voice.

"I know." I agree while tightening my hold on her.

Daphne starts to moan and whimper in my arms. I rub her back and start to rock her. After a few minutes she stops and stuffs her face deeper in my neck. I feel her warm breath on my neck as she moves her head. She looks at me with wide reddish grey eyes.

"Hello angle." I whisper to her.

"Hello my king." She says with her head down.

"Someone wants to talk to you." I explain while pulling her away so Mera could see her.

"Hello Daphne. I am so sorry that I frightened you before. I had no idea that what I did would scare you." Mera says sincerely.

"It is alright my queen. You could not have known." Daphne says while tightening her grip on me.

"My king, Orm has returned." One of the guard says from the door.

"Thank you. Would you like to meet him?" I ask smiling at her.

She nods with a shy smile as I place her on the floor. We go to the front of the palace to see Orm my brother walking out of the carriage.

Daphne pov

We walk outside of the palace to see a man getting out of the carriage. Arthur walks up to hug him but stop when I attach myself to his leg. He looks to see me on his leg and my tiny fingers clinging to his pants leg. Orm laughs as he walks to Arthur and hugs him lightly.

"It is good to see you again my brother." Orm says while smiling at him.

"As well brother. I want you meet our new house guest. It's ok my dear. You can come out now." He says while looking down at me.

I step aside from his leg and look at the ground. They laugh lightly as Orm bends down to my level.

"Hello darling. Can you look at me please?" Orm asks.

I look up at him slowly and bow in respect.

"Much better. What is your name dear girl?" Orm asks smiling more.

"Daphne, Prince Orm." I answer respectfully.

"For a mere child you are very proper." He says.

"Thank you." I reply with a smile.

"You are absolutely adorable." Orm says placing a hand in her shoulder.

I fight the urge to flinch at his touch.

"Come on brother you must be hungry." Arthur says while motioning for us to follow him.

I hesitantly goes with them and attach myself to Arthur's leg. He doesn't stop walking as I hug his leg. I feel safe like this. Like he is going to protect me at all cost. I have honestly never felt like this in a long time. As we make our way to the dinning hall we pass by a few guards with their weapons in hand. They scare me slightly and I whimper while stuffing my face in his leg, squeezing him tighter. He pats me head lightly while stroking my hair. We get to a chair and he picks me up to sit me in his lap. He uses his thumb to stroke my cheek lightly to sooth me as I bury myself in his chest. I listen to them talk about politics and other things but I tune them out over the beating of Arthur's heart. I fall asleep to his heart beat.


	4. nap time

Arthur pov

As me, Mera, and Orm talk, Daphne falls asleep on my chest. I stroke her warm cheek softly as I tighten my hold on her.

"She is so precious my love." Mera says quietly so we would not wake her.

"I know. She just follow you around so sweetly my brother. The way she rode on your leg it was just adorable." Orm says looking at her.

"She is. I just hope that I, we could be the family she needs. The family she deserves." I explain while ghosting my fingers across her back.

"Do we know what happened to her?" Orm asks.

"Her family abused her. She looks so skinny and how she ran away from me. My heart goes out to her." Mera explains.

"I do not think it is so simple." I reply to her.

"What do you mean?" Mera asks confused.

"She was not abused by a woman in the beginning. If she was then she would not have gone off with you alone. At the same time she was hit by the guardian at the orphanage. I actually think her father did abuse her though. Look at this." I explain as I turn Daphne so her back is to them.

I slowly lift up the back of her shirt to show them the band aids. Mera holds her hand to her mouth in shock and Orm looks angry. Mera starts to cry as Orm goes to sooth her.

"Who would have done something like that to a child?" She says sobbing.

"A monster. That is who." Orm says in general.

"I want to know who her parents were. And what happened to them." I order while looking at the guards.

"Yes sir." They reply as they leave the room.

Daphne moves her tiny fist to the front of my shirt and grips my shirt tightly. She makes little sleepy groans and she falls back asleep. Mera gushes over her as she gets from her chair and moves quickly to look at Daphne.

"She is an angel." She whispers while stroking her hair softly.

She hums happily at the touch. She nuzzles her cheek into Mera's hand and her smile brightens. Mera grins happily as she strokes her cheek with her thumb. Daphne moves to suck on her thumb lightly but Mera moves it away.

"No, no, no. A young lady should not suck her thumb." Mera whisper with a playful yet serious tone.

She snuggles closer to me as she rubs my shoulder. It's odd that she is rubbing my shoulder.

"Why is she rubbing your shoulders brother?" Orm asks while walking to us.

"I do not know." I answer quietly.

I stop rubbing her back making her freeze completely. She starts to shake again with fear and small whimpers escape from her mouth. I shush her quietly and rub her back again. She goes back to rubbing my shoulders and falls back asleep.

"Maybe it is a copping system she uses." Mera suggest while holding Daphne's hand.

"I'm going to put her down for a small nap. She must be exhausted. After her nap I will take her to the healer." I explain while taking her to her room.

I walk to her room swaying her gently. I open the door quietly and lay her down on the bed. I tuck her in bed. I turn to leave the room when I hear a small little sob escape from her. I shush her quietly and scoop her in my arms. I rock her slowly and hum a small lullaby. After her whimpers stop I try to lay her down. She clings to me tightly with her arms.

"Ok." I sooth as I lay down next to her.

I place my arm around her gently. She cuddles into my chest and drifts off to sleep. I let her sleep for about 5 minutes before getting up and leaving the room quietly. I walk back to the dinning hall and sigh in exhaustion.

"Is she alright my love?" Mera asks.

"I just want to know what happened to her." I answer as I take I sip of my drink.

We continue our conversation until we hear a scream. We rush to her room to see the door open and Daphne missing.

"What happened?" I demand of one of the guards.

"I do not know my king. I was doing my daily rounds and I knocked on the door when I heard crying. I opened the door when I hear a sob then she panicked and ran away." The guard says.

"Find her." Mera orders with fury in her voice.

The guards scramble to look for her. I know that there is no way that she could out swim 4 armed guards. I think that she just turned the corner, waited for the guard to pass her, then we back in her room. I walk in her room and look under the bed. I see her in a small little ball with tears making a puddle on the floor.

"Daphne?" I ask.

"Yes." She says to me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Why are you under the bed?" I ask out of worry.

"I saw a scary man in my room." She whispers.

"Was he wearing a helmet?" I ask while sitting on the floor next to her.

"A shiny gold one. He had a scary weapon too." She explains with a small shudder.

"That was a guard. He does his daily rounds near your room. I am sorry I did not tell you." I explain while holding my hand for her.

She takes my hand shakily and crawls out from under the bed. I pick her up and carry her out of the room. Mera sighs in relief when she see her in my arms.

"Daphne are you alright?" Mera asks with worry.

"Yes." She mumbles in my neck.

"The guard just frightened her a little." I answer for her while rubbing Daphne's back.

"I apologize if I frightened you." The guard apologizes to her.

"It is fine. I am sorry for the way I reacted." She apologizes while smiling lightly to him.

"Please inform the rest of the guards that she is safe." Orm says while looking at the guards.

"Yes sir." He says while leaving.

"Do you want to lay back down to finish your nap?" Mera asks in a playful tone.

Daphne nods sleepily. I think that she is starting to trust Mera more since she reaches for Mera. Mera scoops her in her arms and walks her in the room.


	5. nightmare

Arthur pov

As they day goes on I show her around the palace. She is amazed by the paints and books. I look down to see her looking tired. I'm shocked that she is this tired. She did take a nap. Then again it is 9:30. I take her back to her room, tuck her in bed, and whisper goodnight to her. I quietly close the door behind me and go back to my room where Mera will be waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

_I open my eyes to see him standing over me. I can feel him rub the knife on my stomach painfully slowly. I scream and kick at him but it fails. I feel his hands around my neck. I see my blood on the floor as he slams my head against the floor. I feel something shake me violently as tears stream down my face. _

_"Pl-please. N-no more." I beg to him. _

_He chuckled loudly before lifting the knife up. I scream as everything around disappears._

* * *

><p>Arthur pov<p>

I wake up to Daphne screaming. I rush along with Mera to her room to see her crying in her bed. My heart crumbles to see her like this. I go to her bed slowly and sit down. She looks up quickly to see me there and tries to runaway.

"No Daphne. You stay right there ok." I order her in an gentle tone.

She sits down immediately and begins to shake. I slowly place my hand on her foot. She flinches but stills doesn't move from her spot. I move so my arm is next to her. I pull her in my lap slowly as sobs begin to escape. I rub her back slowly and she lets go. She sobs into me chest. I look at Mera and nod to her. She smiles before leaving. I cradle Daphne in my arms as I let her cry. She stands up slightly and hugs my neck. She bawls in my shoulder as I rock her slowly. I hum a lullaby to her as she sits back down in my lap. She stops crying when stop humming.

"Daphne are you ok?" I ask her slowly.

She sakes her head violently and reaches for me again. I hold her at arms length.

"Daphne use your words." I order softly.

"No!" She sobs to me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He came for me! I was scared. I saw it on the floor!" She says while screaming though her tears.

"Calm down. Its ok. You're safe now." I sooth to her while pulling her close to me.

I rock her until she finally goes to sleep. I move to set her down but she clings to me tightly. I decide that it would not kill me if I sleep like this. I close my eyes and let her breathing sooth me to sleep.


	6. the doctor

**Daphne pov**

I wake up in Arthur's arm and panic slightly. I try to squirm out of his arms but he keeps tightening his grip each time. I start to get scared but he opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Good morning Daphne. Are you ok?" He says as he sits up.

"Good morning my king. I am well." I said shakily.

"Are you still sleepy?" He asks.

"Not really." I said getting off his lap.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" He asks getting up.

"Yes." I answer as I stare at him.

"Come on then." He says as he goes to pick me up.

He carries me into the dining hall. He sits me down in the chair to his left and Queen Mera to his right.

"Good morning Daphne. How did you sleep?" Mera asks with her usual smile.

"Good my queen." I said bowing my head slightly.

"Good. Darling, the healer wants to see Daphne again today." Mera says looking at her husband.

"Very well. We will go after breakfast." Arthur says as he starts to eat breakfast.

As we eat our breakfast I take a piece of fruit from the table. I put in my left pants pocket and act normal. I'll eat it later. Arthur and Mera take me to the healer after breakfast. They both stay with me in the small room. It is about the size of a my new room but about a foot smaller. It has dark blue walls and 3 small chairs. The room also had a small hard bed that looks like a gurney. The healer comes on the room and shuts the door. He has long black hair down to the small of his back, a beard just a few inches shorter than his hair, and has glasses with a chain on it.

"Hello my dear. How you fairing today?" He asks.

"Hello. I am well. How are you?" I reply to him.

"You are very polite aren't you. Now how are you resting?" He asks as he gets out his ran clip board.

"Not well. I think that it is because of the nightmares. I slept really good last night." I explain honestly.

"Wonderful. I need to clean the wound. You may want to step out of the room my king and queen." The doctor says while looking at them.

"I am staying with my daughter." Mera says sharply.

"Very well then. Turn around for me my dear." He says as he puts on his gloves.

I take my shirt off and turn around.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's pov<strong>

When Daphne turns around, my heart shatters. She has slashes across her back. I can almost see her spine. She has a huge red, puffy, oozing cut the size of a child's fist on the center of her lower back. Mera lets out a small sob while I hold her. I can see Daphne's body shake. I squeeze Mera then go to the small bed. I hold Daphne's hand lightly. She snaps her head around to look at me. She has tears streaming down her face. I rub her shoulder and kiss her forehead. She lets out a loud and painful sob as the doctor puts cream on her back.

"I am sorry Diphina." The doctor says as he continues his process.

She cries harder but I do not think from pain. I shush her as I stroke her hair that was pushed to the side.

"Doctor, is there a way for me to hold her while you clean her wounds?" I ask him in a concerned tone.

"Of course." He says as he steps back to get something.

I instantly pick her up and place get in my lap. She sobs louder as I hold her. I rub her shoulder as the doctor clean the other cuts. I cuddle her close to me as she cries.

"It's alright my child. It's ok. Let it out. I'm right here." I whisper to her.

She screams loud and painfully as the doctor puts an orange color substance all over her back.

"What did you do?!" Mera asks in a shout.

"It is only to stop any infections my queen. It is has a tendency to burn." He explains looking at Mera slightly frightened.

"Can you please hurry this up?" I ask as Daphne bites down on her tiny fist, making it turn red.

"You can not rush these things my king. I might make it more painful for her if I rush." He says as he resumes his work.

I just sigh as she cries through her fist. She starts to pound on my chest as the pain increases. I hold her hands in mine and try to sooth her. The door opens to reveal Monty. He rushes to Mera and whispers something to her while handing her a bag. She dismisses him and walks to me.

"Daphne. This might make it better." She says as she hands her the doll.

Daphne latches to it and sobs in it fabric hair. She rocks it slowly as it calms her down. I have to raise Monty's salary before the day ends. When the doctors finishes with the creams he goes to but stitches in her.

"Diphina I have to out stitches in you now ok. This will just take a few moments. You can go home when we finish. Can you do that for me?" He says as he looks at her.

Her face is red and covered in tear stains. She takes a deep breath and nods slowly. She really is a tough little girl. As the doctor puts in the stitches Daphne whimpers and claws at me back. I bend my head down to her ear.

"You are doing great. He is almost done. I am so proud of you." I whisper to her as I kiss her cheek.

Finally the doctor puts in the last stitch. He cleans her up then hand Daphne her shirt the fell on the floor.

"She is finished. She needs to get plenty of rest, she also needs to eat more. She is 100 pounds underweight. A girl her age should weigh about 190 pounds. She only weighs 90. I wish to see her again in about 9 weeks." He says as he cleans his hands.

"Thank you." Mera says as I sit Daphne down.

"Please don't leave me." Daphne begs me as she clings to my hand.

I put her shirt on slowly and pick her. I wrap my arms around her waist and under her legs and carry her back to the carriage. She falls asleep rubbing my shoulders.

"Doctor do you know why she falls asleep rubbing my shoulder in my arms?" I ask as I show the doctor.

"I do not know my king. I suggest you take her to a therapist and ask him or her or maybe just talking to her about her past. It might explain something." He suggest as he see me board the carriage.

"Thank you doctor." I said to him softly as the guard shuts the door.

"What did he say?" Mera ask quietly not wanting to wake Daphne up.

"He suggest taking her to a therapist or talking to her about it. It might explain a few things." I explain to her in the same soft tone.

"If she is willing to talk than I will go along with it." She agrees hesitantly.

We spend the rest of the rise in silence listening to Daphne breathing.


End file.
